1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for recording an electric signal on a magnetic record carrier in tracks which are inclined relative to the longitudinal direction of said record carrier, and to an apparatus for reproducing a signal recorded by means of such a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent Application 210,773 discloses a recording apparatus as defined in the opening paragraph, comprising
an input terminal for receiving the electric signal; PA1 a signal separator, having an input coupled to the input terminal, for dividing the electric signal into consecutive blocks having a specific length of time, and for applying the consecutive blocks,to a first and a second output in such a way that blocks having odd sequence numbers are applied to the first output and blocks having even sequence numbers are applied to the second output; PA1 a time-base correction circuit which is constructed to provide time compression or time expansion of the consecutive blocks, to delay blocks having odd sequence numbers relative to those having even sequence numbers and to supply the two signals thus processed to a first and a second output, respectively; and PA1 at least one pair of write heads having different azimuth angles and arranged on a rotatable head drum, one write head of a pair being arranged to be coupled to the first output of the time-base correction circuit and the other write head of the same pair being arranged to be coupled to the second output of the time-base correction circuit. PA1 at least one pair of read heads having different azimuth angles, and arranged on a rotatable head drum; PA1 a time-base correction circuit having a first and a second input arranged to be coupled, respectively, to one read head and to the other read head of the pair of read heads, the correction circuit being constructed to provide a time compression or time expansion of the signal blocks applied to the first and the second inputs, respectively, to delay the signal blocks applied to one input relative to those applied to the other input; and PA1 a signal-combination unit, having a first and a second input and an output, for combining the signal blocks applied to the first and the second input in order to restore the electric signal and for feeding the electric signal to the output, the output being coupled to an output terminal for supplying the electric signal.
The two write heads of a pair of write heads are regularly spaced along the drum circumference. The known apparatus can also be used as a reproducing apparatus, in which case it comprises:
The known apparatus has the disadvantage that during operation it produces a high-acoustic noise level, that only very close dimensional tolerances of the components are permissible, and that sometimes the reproduction quality is not satisfactory.